Fragile Princess
by Royal Maiden
Summary: This story is based on the third installment of the manga of Pre’tear. It gives you a closer look at Himeno and Hayate’s feelings during the time. It’s mostly Himeno’s feelings. The time line follows the third manga.This is my first ever Fan Fic so I am s
1. The Snow is falling red

This story is based on the third installment of the manga of Pre'tear. It gives you a closer look at Himeno and Hayate's thinking during the time. It's mostly Himeno's feelings. The time line follows the third manga all the way up to the end.

I own **NO** rights to Pre'tear all characters belong to Junichi Satou, Kaori Naruse, Kadokawa Publishing, A.D.V Manga, and A.D. Vision

As I had said before this story follows the time line of the third manga, I have kept allot of elements from the manga in however I have also added allot to the story and subtracted as well.

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written so please comment, criticize… don't be shy.

**Fragile Princess**

Yayoi had been begging to see Himeno's new home almost since Himeno moved in. Himeno tried everything that she could think of to detour Yayoi from the massive cold home. This sadden Yayoi a little bit. "Himeno, do you really want to keep me out of your house this much?" the overly dramatic 16 year old started to cry." I thought we were best friends." Himeno tried to calm here friend "**WAIT!** You've got the wrong idea!" she began "There are just some worlds you are better off not knowing about." This sparked the overly imaginative mind of Himeno's best friend. "You mean like a haunted house, or a ninja's house, or a home of a Yakuza step mother, how about like the Earth's defense force?" Yayoi went on and on Himeno was unable to stop her. 'I guess she REALLY wants to go.' Himeno thought to herself. Along the way Himeno tried to get Yayoi sidetracked so they would not arrive at the Pre'tear's home. But alas everything Himeno tried failed to work.

The mousey haired teen was shocked at the shear size of the Awayuki estate. Yayoi was amazed at all the beauty she saw. Oh, how Yayoi would love to life here. "It's just like being Cinderella." Hearts shined in Yayoi's eyes. Himeno turned to her friend as Yayoi went on about how wonderful it must be to live in such a nice house with all of these servants. Himeno knew all too well that once Yayoi starts on one of her romantic stories it was near impossible to stop her. Yayoi went on and on how Himeno was like a fairy princess living in a large castle with seven knights sworn to protect her. Himeno could not help but feel a little envious of Yayoi's normal life. The young woman changed into the clothes that the maid brought out to her. "Are you surprised at all this, Yayoi?" Yayoi nodded "I heard that your step mom was rich… But Himeno, it's like you are a princess now." "I feel so secluded here." Yayoi's looked shocked at Himeno's confession. "Himeno, what do mean?" Himeno went on about all of the servants, the schedules, and the lack of family warmth. "In all honesty I would rather have a normal life then this one, Yayoi." The brunette paused before she could answer "You? A normal girl?" She tried to lighten the mood "You could never be that." Himeno smiled at the ignorant bliss her friend had. "My goodness, is that the time? I have to go now. Good night Himeno, see you at school tomorrow." Yayoi ran out of the estate and Himeno waved to her friend. "See you tomorrow."

Himeno returned to her room and shut the door. "As I figured, it is not something I could explain to some one." Himeno sighed and walked out to her balcony lost in her thoughts. She was so lost in her thoughts that at first she didn't even notice the red snow falling. "The snow… it's red!" This shocked the Princess. "She must be making her move… To plant seeds, and steal Leafe, the source of all life." Himeno looked over the edge of her balcony. "It must be starting again." She whispered. "When the Leafe is gone, everything will lapse in silence. There won't be any living creatures, no light, no water, not even heat. Complete and utter death… and the one who will cause this." She paused from her ethereal whisper "The Princess of Disaster." She said out loud. She was interrupted by her Leafe Knights. "We protect the Leafe from her. The Light that could pierce the darkness." "Kei!" Himeno looked at the Knight of Light. "And I will blow her away with my Fire!" the fire knight posed "Go!" Himeno turned her attention to the Knight of Fire. "Don't get too hot-headed or you'll start a blaze!" Himeno was startled by the small Ice Knight "Mannon!" Himeno next placed her attention on to the Water Knight. "The Water is drying up." The Knight of Water sighed. "Hajime!" Himeno felt a tug on her skirt by the youngest knight "Please help us. Himeno! Hurry!" The small Plant Knight squeaked. "Shin!" Shin sat in a large flower bloom and had it rise up so he could give the sweet Pre'tear a flower which was completely out of Leafe. "How horrible." Himeno said as she looked at the poor dead flower. Her thought was interrupted by the Knight of Sound "We need your power to destroy the Princess of Disaster." "Sasame" She breathed. "Will you fight along with us again, Himeno?" The sound knight continued. His speech was cut short by the moody Knight of Wind "Even if you complain, we are going to make you do it." Himeno gulped at this and turned her hear to see the Wind Knight. "You are the best weapon we have with against the Princess of Disaster. You are the only one who can create new Leafe." "Hayate!" Himeno gasped. "The White Princess who can purify the red snow. The Pre'tear." Hayate breathed. Himeno return to her train of thought before she was interrupted by the red snow. 'This is why I could never be a normal girl.' Hayate noticed that Himeno was preoccupied in her thoughts. "Himeno lets go." He looked at her.


	2. Reckless Princess

This story is based on the third installment of the manga of Pre'tear. It gives you a closer look at Himeno and Hayate's thinking during the time. It's mostly Himeno's feelings. The time line follows the third manga all the way up to the end.

I own **NO** rights to Pre'tear all characters belong to Junichi Satou, Kaori Naruse, Kadokawa Publishing, A.D.V Manga, and A.D. Vision

As I had said before this story follows the time line of the third manga, I have kept allot of elements from the manga in however I have also added allot to the story and subtracted as well.

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written so please comment, criticize… don't be shy.

**Reckless Princess**

Himeno took the hand of Sasame and became the Pre'tear of sound. Merging with the older Leafe Knights always caused Himeno to blush. There was just something about becoming one with a handsome young man, not much older then she was. She knows that it was only one who felt that way. The Leafe knights never showed any thought to the matter. Himeno's heart started to beat faster each time Sasame spoke to her within her mind. It was hard for her to concentrate on the demon larvae. Himeno had not seen so many in such a short time frame. Slowly but surely one by one Himeno destroyed the Demon Larvae. The Leafe Knights and the Pre'tear returned to Himeno's balcony. "Himeno! What do you think you're doing!" Hayate snarled. "You know what will happen if the Leafe Knights use too much of their power, don't you? Or did you forget, you Tulip-head! Do you have amnesia? Is your head full of crap or something?" Himeno took all the criticism that Hayate dished out to her. 'It's my fault for not realizing Sasame was so exhausted. Why am I such a bother to everyone?' Himeno was about to cry when Sasame interrupted Hayate "Stop it Hayate! Controlling Sound is a very difficult task. Especially when you are looking for a seed. Himeno is doing just fine." This annoyed Hayate "You are being too easy on her, yet again." He snapped. With that being said Sasame pulled Himeno to him and gave her a hug. "No, I am just a fan of girls that's all." Sasame stuck his tongue out to Hayate. 'His arms are so warm. But I am just the Pre'tear nothing more. He is just trying to protect me because I am the Pre'tear.' Himeno thought. This sadden her a little. 'I can not let them keep on cuddling me. I have to be strong.' "I am the Pre'tear; I should have handled the situation better. I'll be allot more careful next time." Himeno bowed. Hayate blushed and nodded. "Himeno, why don't you relax for a little bit. Or have some tea." Sasame grinned. This perked up the two youngest Leafe knights. But Hayate crushed the hopes of the two young one. Telling them that, it was time for younger Knights to be in bed. With that the Leafe Knights left Himeno in her thoughts.


	3. The Nightmare Garden

This story is based on the third installment of the manga of Pre'tear. It gives you a closer look at Himeno and Hayate's thinking during the time. It's mostly Himeno's feelings. The time line follows the third manga all the way up to the end.

I own **NO** rights to Pre'tear all characters belong to Junichi Satou, Kaori Naruse, Kadokawa Publishing, A.D.V Manga, and A.D. Vision

As I had said before this story follows the time line of the third manga, I have kept allot of elements from the manga in however I have also added allot to the story and subtracted as well.

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written so please comment, criticize… don't be shy.

A thank you goes out to prettyinpinkgal. Thank you for my first review.

** The Nightmare Garden**

That night Himeno dreamt about a large lush garden with all kinds of flowers and breathtaking fountains like none she had ever seen before. The Princess followed a small creek, which lead to a water fall. The cool clear water felt so nice on bare feet the Princess could not help but smile about this. Himeno set up a picnic by the waterfall quietly humming to her self. She knew she was supposed to meet some one she cared for however; she could not remember who it was. Himeno sat by the water fall until the sunset waiting for that special person to arrive sadly no one came. "What makes you think that some one cares for you?" An unseen voice called out into the distance. "Who is there?" The Pre'tear called out. "There is nothing special about you. Why would any one want to love you, especially him?" The voice sang out. 'Him? Who do they mean?' Himeno thought. Memories of her Knights flashed into her mind but one person in particular appeared the most. It was Hayate. "Hayate? Why would I care if Hayate loved me or not? I mean I would like it if we were friends but I wish to be friends with all of the Knights." said the Pre'tear. This made the voice laugh not just a normal laugh but a laugh that made Himeno's blood freeze. She screamed out as loud as she could, and with that she woke up covered in sweat and crying.

Himeno quietly made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Unknown to her there was someone watching over her every move that night. However since Himeno's nerves were so frazzled over the dream that she was having she did not even notice the person hiding in the shadows. Himeno sat in the kitchen for a while reflecting on the dream, then returned to her room tea in hand. A man with long dark hair stepped out of the shadows when the coast was clear and muttered the name of his Princess, "Himeno". He watched the young girl go back to her bed and fall asleep. As soon as he knew she was asleep he walked up to her bed and kneeled down so he could whisper into her ear, "I'm sorry I was so harsh on you today, my Princess." Himeno gave a sweet smile as she slept. This made the man's heart race. He held his hands to his heart and left the room of his Princess.

The next day Himeno ran out of her class right in the middle of her English exam because of a Demon Larva. Mayune caught wind of this. "I must tell mother." She mumbled as she snuck to a telephone. By the time Himeno destroyed the demon larva class had long since ended so Himeno started to walk the long walk home. Once Himeno got home she was confronted by her step mother about cutting class. Once again Himeno was grounded and sent straight to her room. Shortly after Himeno walked into her room she ran straight to her bed and began to weep. 'I wonder why I am even here. All I do is get in everyone's way.' Himeno remained there and hugged her pillow. When all of a sudden there was a knock to the door it was Himeno's maid. "Miss Himeno, I brought you dinner." The maid said as she wheeled in a cart carrying the food. The Pre'tear thought to herself "Food doesn't taste good when you are eating it all by yourself. I don't want to be alone right now.'


	4. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Hayate and Sasame were alone talking about Hayate's issue with Himeno being Pre'tear. Hayate went on and on how she is too careless and that she doesn't listen. This was all a lie and Sasame knew it. Sasame had a good hunch that Hayate was in love with Himeno by just the way Hayate's heart seemed to jump every time the Wind Knight was near Himeno. There were advantages of being the Knight of Sound, you can hear when people's heart starts beating fast, you can hear when people are nervous, and you can pretty much hear anything that you needed to. However, there is a terrible burden on the body when you try to pin point out a single sound out of billions, and Sasame knew it all too well. There were many of times that he used his powers to the point of nearly killing him, but Sasame didn't seemed to mind he always had on a nice smiling face. Hayate's heart began to scream at him because all of the nasty words he was saying about Himeno. 'Why are you once again being mean to her? She is trying her best to be a good Pre'tear. ' Hayate wanted to tare himself to shreds because of all of all the mean things he has said to the person he cares most for. Hayate played with the ends of his hair. Not to long ago he cut off his long midnight ponytail. Sadly, Hayate will not tell any one why he all of the sudden cut off two feet of his hair. Sasame however believes it was to cut all his guilt was with Takako. Hayate however refused to tell the reasoning to anyone even his life long best friend.

All of the sudden Hayate felt a ping in his heart. He grabbed a hold of his chest and whispered "Himeno", then started to fly as fast as he could to his Pre'tear leaving is best friend behind. Sasame stood there and tried to focus on Himeno, when he released that he could not even hear her heat beat that something was wrong. Both Hayate and Sasame speed toward the princess's balcony as fast as their bodies could take them.

Himeno had asked for Yurie the maid to join her. Yurie agreed and then dropped an apple. The maid slowly went for the apple. The apple started to admit a dark aura. As soon as the maid picked up the apple it melted into her hand and the demon larva sprouted out of the young maid's back. "Thank you very much. This makes me so happy." Yurie grinned "I've been really hungry." Himeno was shocked the maid that she saw every single day, who did nothing but her job was now trying to kill Himeno. With a flick of the maid's wrist claws sprouted from her fingers. She lunged and went for an attack. Himeno just barely dodged the attack and feathers flew through the room. "Why are you running from me, Miss Himeno? You did invite me for dinner." Yurie toyed with the princess. "I'm sorry, but I am not you dinner." Himeno moved away from her maid. Yurie walked over to a potted plant and tore out a chunk of the flowers. "Why Miss Himeno, people have Leafe too. To the Princess of Disaster they are no different then this plant here. And the Pre'tear is particularly delicious." She crushed the flowers in her hand. "How cruel." sobbed the Pre'tear 'To help her, I need to transform into the Pre'tear. I need to contact the Knights.' "Sasame, guys I need you!" shouted Himeno at the top of her lungs. Yurie tilted her head and chuckled "Don't waste your time, Princess. I've already eaten up all of the Leafe of sound that is all around this house. I wouldn't want those pesky Leafe Knights to interfere, you know. Your Knights in shinning armor are not going to come to your rescue." She approached Himeno and began to mess with the Pre'tear's dusty rose colored hair. "Well then, Miss Himeno it's time for me to take your Leafe. But it would be such a waste to take it away from you. I'm going to make you a puppet, just like I am." Yurie grinned.

Himeno tried to move away from the poor maid. 'She's going to make me into a puppet. To be nothing but a doll for the Princess of Disaster.' Himeno shook. 'Will this be how my life will end? Being nothing but a minion to Princess of Disaster… A person who would bring death and who will destroy the world? Would I be the one who would destroy Yayoi and every one else? No, I can not handle that.' Himeno ran out to her balcony, trying to escape from possessed maid. 'I will not be a toy for the Princess of Disaster. I am afraid to die, however I would rather die then destroy the ones I love.' "I am not going to loose to the Princess of Disaster, I would rather die!" With that Himeno leaped of the balcony with out any regrets. Right before Himeno hit the ground Hayate grabbed a hold of the tiny Princess' torso. Himeno turned red as the Wind Knight held her tight. "Hayate!" she squeaked. "You Tulip Headed Valley Girl Moron! What will we do if you die on us?" He growled. Sasame added "He is right, Himeno." Sasame gave her a weak grin. Hayate held Himeno tighter as the maid floated down to where the Princess and two of her Knights were. 'Why is Hayate holding me so tight? He hates me doesn't he?' Himeno blushed 'It's because I am the Pre'tear. That is right I am just the Pre'tear to him, nothing more then that. There is no way he could love me.' Himeno's thought was interrupted by her maid "That was not very nice. You're interrupting my meal. And I am so very hungry!" Hayate sat his princess down and retorted "If you eat her you will get food poisoning." Himeno nearly elbowed him in the gut. 'How dare he say something as mean as that. What kind of man is he?' Sasame pulled Himeno close to him. "That's right. Even though she is she is so cute I just want to eat her up." Himeno was in disbelief 'He must be joking. With that poker face I could never tell if Sasame is joking or not.' Sasame's statement made the demon maid laugh.

The maid started her attack on Himeno and the nights once again. Hayate returned the attack shooting a razor sharp wind cutting the poor pawn's arm. Himeno started to cry 'I can not let someone get hurt because of me. She is just an innocent pawn in all of this. Once again people are getting hurt because of me.' "Hayate, please stop!" Himeno squeaked. Hayate turned to his princess "But she tried to kill you" He growled. "It's not her fault!" Himeno retorted. Yurie started to list all of everything she hated about Himeno, how she couldn't stand how there was nothing special about Himeno. Himeno listened to all that the poor maid had to say "What she said is true. My dad got remarried, and suddenly I'm a wealthy young lady. Having people bow to me and drive me in a car makes it seem like I am so special. However, that doesn't mean I am ALL that special. Even I'd be jealous if it didn't happen to me. It's all like something out of a fairy tale. But, I am an outsider here. This kind of life and values are so different, I will never get used to it. Sure, I am good at the martial arts, but that has nothing compared to Mawata can do. So I can understand why you are so upset, Yurie. That's something anyone can understand. It's perfectly. But people don't kill each other over something like that. It's the Disaster Princess who is making Yurie want to kill me. What does the real Yurie want to do?" The pawn started to cry "Help me, please." Himeno asked for Hayate's help to save her poor maid. Hayate and Himeno merged into the Pre'tear of the wind and destroyed the demon seed off of Yurie's back. The maid collapsed on the spot.


	5. Reflections

**Reflections **

The next day during gym class Himeno told Yayoi what happened yesterday. Yayoi was shocked by all Himeno said. She could not believe that some one tried to kill her best friend. She knew that Himeno was the only one who could protect the world but this is the first time Yayoi realized that Himeno was in extreme danger. She looked over to Himeno and saw that her best friend did have allot on her mind so when Himeno said "I feel like someone is watching me." Yayoi did everything to lighten the mood that she could. "I think I what it is." Yayoi started "Some boy fell in love with you, and now he is admiring you from a far!" The Princess shook her head and began to think. 'Can there be someone in love with me? That can't be true; there is nothing special about me. I am not at all ladylike, I have a short temper, and I can knock some one out in less then a minute. There is no way that someone fell in love with me.' She sighed 'Could it be Hayate? He is somehow always near by when I am in danger. He is always protecting me even though he can be so mean to me. Is he truly the boy from my past? The one who brought me home when I was lost all those years ago. What is this feeling that I am having? Every time I think of Hayate my heart starts beating fast. Is this what love feels like? Am I in love with Hayate?' Himeno finally spoke out loud "I am not popular with the guys at all." She had a realization 'This presence is someone powerful. Can it be Hayate? If it is, it must be because I am the Pre'tear and he wants to make sure nothing happens to the Pre'tear.' "Oh, Himeno it's not true! What about those guys? I mean look there's Hayate, the Knight of wind. He is a little scary, but definitely cool!" Yayoi's words about Hayate made Himeno's heart pound. Yayoi continued to list off all of the older knight's qualities. This made Yayoi go into one of her romantic ideas. Yayoi suddenly turned to Himeno "Which one is your favorite, I mean besides the young ones?" Himeno didn't answer and put her attention to her class.

Himeno walked home slowly reflecting on how the knights only care for her because she is the Pre'tear. Himeno went up to her room nearly in tears because her step mother Natsue slapped her out of the way when Himeno's father fell down the stairs and then there were the harsh words that Mawata said. 'I am so useless. Why am I even here? I am just a burden on every one.' Himeno started changing out of her school uniform when she felt a presents. 'Is someone watching me? I feel something, but why would anyone be watching me? Why would they want to? But, there is defiantly a presence here. Some one is defiantly outside on my balcony! It can't be the Disaster Princess. "Who's there!" Himeno shouted and started to attack the person outside. Her hand was grabbed by Hayate. Himeno blushed when she saw the Wind knight holding her hand. "Hayate!" She squeaked. "What do you think you are doing? Do you always lash out to everyone like this?" He snapped. Himeno stepped back from her knight. "I thought you were here. I mean I thought you were the Disaster Princess." She Paused, "By the way what are you doing here, Hayate?" Hayate took a step closer "I came here to protect you, Tulip Head." Himeno's eyes widened 'What, he came here to protect me?' Hayate mumbled "Because the Princess of Disaster attacked you directly… And I was going to take my turn as your bodyguard." Hayate's cheeks began to glow. 'He came to protect me? Then I was right before it was Hayate watching me.' Himeno thought to herself. Hayate turned his head, his cheeks started to glow redder. 'Why is he blushing at me? Could it be he actually likes me?' Himeno felt her heart beat faster. "Could you do something about your shirt?" Hayate looked to the sky. "My shirt what is wrong with my…" Himeno cut herself off when she looked down and saw that her shirt was unbuttoned to the point that her bra was almost completely showing. Himeno pushed Hayate away "Get out of here now!" Himeno stormed back to her room opened her bathroom door and slammed the door behind her.

Later that night Himeno looked to her balcony 'The nights have been cold lately; maybe I should invite him inside.' The Princess walked outside and called out to Hayate. "Hayate, are you still here?" She heard a voice above her "What is it?" Himeno paused to gather up her thoughts, and then she called up to the moody knight "Aren't you cold? Would you like to come inside?" 'Did she just offer to let me come into her room?' Hayate felt his heart tighten 'I know it is not meant to be anything more then kindness, but a small part of me wishes it was.' "No thank you. I'm a perverted stalker, right? The last place you would want a perverted stalker is inside your bedro… achoo!" Hayate's sentence was cut of by him sneezing. "But Hayate, if you get a cold you wont be able to protect me…" she paused "Like you should as a Leafe Knight." She grinned at him. Hayate's heart nearly exploded outside of his chest when he saw her smile. He gazed at her smile 'She looks like an angel when she smiles. Wait what am I thinking? This is not the time or the place to be thinking of things like that. I need to have my mind on protecting the Pre'tear nothing else. I should go in there it would be easier to watch over her.' "Alright." He agreed to come in. Hayate followed his beloved princess inside into her room but went no further then the doors of the massive bedroom. Himeno climbed into her bed and placed the covers completely over her head. She tried to close her eyes and get to sleep but her heart would not stop pounding. When she thought her heart could not pound any harder Hayate began to approach her bed. Echoes of Yayoi's speech of a princess and her knights rang through Himeno's head. "Himeno are you asleep?" Hayate placed his hand onto her bed. Himeno stirred and looked into the two perfect sapphires that were Hayate's eyes. "Himeno, did anything strange happen today?" Hayate had allot of concern in his voice. 'What?' Himeno looked puzzled. "Was anyone acting strange at school? Does anyone seem different all of a sudden?" Himeno shook her head "No, not really." Hayate grinned "Oh, ok then." And returned to his spot in front of the balcony. Himeno was puzzled 'Is he hiding something from me? I feel something is not right.' With that she fell asleep.

Hayate wanted to tell her everything but he was afraid to get too close to her. He would love to hold her close to him and not let go, but he could not do that. He swore he was not going to get involved with another Pre'tear. He did not want what happened to Takako happen to Himeno. Even though he has loved Himeno ever since he first met her, 12 years ago. At that the time Himeno was upset because her mother had just died. He returned the small girl to her father, but not before he calmed her sorrows. At the time he was only 5. 'Himeno, I've known that you were destined to be Pre'tear ever since I met you. I secretly hoped that we would never need your help. If the Disaster Princess never started havoc then you could have lived a quiet happy life. You would have never been placed into danger's way. But if the Disaster Princess never started causing trouble for the world I would also not been able to meet you again, my princess. Himeno, even thinking your name makes my heart soar. How I would love to do nothing but to simply hold you. I will probably never tell you my princess, but I love you. Your kindness, your compassion, your loving soul.' Hayate sighed 'Why am I so mean to you? I can tell that it hurts you. But I say the words before I can even stop myself. Himeno I hope that you find someone who can treat you like the sweet angel you are.' Hayate held his hand to his heart as he watched the Pre'tear sleep.

Himeno was having the dream where her mother dies leaving there all alone. "Mum" tears fell from Himeno's sleeping eyes. Hayate saw this and made his heart ache. He quietly walked up to the slumbering girl and carefully wiped her tears away. Unconsciously she grabbed his arm and held it tight. His eyes widened and he tried to get arm free but she held on to it tight. He would like nothing more then to stay there but if she woke up and found him like where he is she would freak and probably hit him again. He rubbed his cheek where the last time the Pre'tear hit him. 'I do not want her to get mad at me again.' It was hard for the wind knight to concentrate long enough to come up with a plan mostly because he did enjoy being this close to his princess. Himeno's bad dream seamed to subside and she loosen her death grip on the poor knight's arm. Hayate was able to get his had free and he resumed his place standing with his back to the balcony door. Moments later Himeno's bad dream must have returned because within a blink of an eye Himeno rose out of her bed and ran to Hayate crying. The knight noticed that she was still asleep when she did this and he did not want to awaken her, so he carefully picked her up and softly placed her back into her bed. As he placed the covers back onto her fragile body he gave he a small kiss on the forehead and whispered "Sleep tight, my beloved princess." He stroked his fingers through her hair a couple of times and returned to his post. From that point on Himeno's dreams seemed to calm. By the time that the high school student woke up her knight was gone. Days went on with a different knight guarding her each night.


	6. Frail

**Frail**

'It has been over a week since the Leafe Knights started to guard me around the clock. I do not understand why are they doing this.' The young Pre'tear thought as she relaxed in her bath tub. Sadly this is the only time that she has to herself any more. The Disaster Princess has been launching all out attacks on her and the knights all most nonstop. It has been affecting her school work, it has been affecting her health, and it has been affecting her fragile relationship with her new family. Himeno scrunched down lower into the bath tub. "At times like this, I wished I had someone to talk to." Himeno knew that she could always talk with Yayoi, her friend since middles school. But some things she felt that she had no one to talk to about those things. Times like this Himeno missed her mother. Himeno felt that she could always talk to her mother about anything, even though her mother has been dead since she was four. "Mum, I miss you so much." A salty tear fell from a crimson eye mingling with the warm bath water. "I feel so alone." She wiped the tears away. Himeno sat there and cried hugging her slim legs and reflecting her life.

'Is this how Takako felt when she was Pre'tear? Is this pain I feel the same as hers? Will I become what she is now?' The last thought Himeno had made her shudder. "No, I could never destroy life, could I?" She whispered to herself. "Miss Himeno, I have brought you some fresh clothes." The maid called, pulling Himeno out of her train of thought. Himeno called through the door "Thank you, you are too kind I could have gotten them myself. I really don't mind doing it." The princess with the hair the color of a sunset climbed out of her nice safe bath tub and put on a simple spaghetti strapped sundress while she dried her hair. She left her bathroom drying her hair with a small fluffy towel. "Here are your clothes miss Himeno." The maid bowed and handed Himeno her clothes. Himeno was sure to thank the maid as the maid left her large room.

The next day, Himeno and Yayoi were talking about how Himeno has seemed to lose some of her sparkle last few days. Himeno explained it was because of all of the demon larvae that had been appearing and the fact that the Knights have been guarding her twenty four hours a day. Causing Himeno to not be able to get a good night sleep. This of course caused Yayoi to go into one of her romantic fantasies. "It's not at all like that." Himeno growled. She began to talk about the Leafe knights and how she believes they think of her as. "It is almost like a one sided love, isn't it?" Yayoi enquired. Himeno started to agree when she was interrupted by the Leafe Knight of Sound, Sasame. "Who has a one sided love?" he grinned. This made Himeno blush, allot of things that Sasame did made her blush. He was just so kind and gentile unlike a certain other Knight she knew of. Himeno's train of thought wondered over to Hayate, she wondered if he was truly the boy that was kind to her in the past. Himeno continued to stay very quiet and very deep in thought all the way to the radio station with Sasame.

The Pre'tear sat outside the sound proof box while Sasame recorded his show for the evening. One post card that the Knight of Sound read caught Himeno's attention. 'That person seems so lonely, just like I am.' Himeno lessoned to Sasame's song and it calmed her. The show was over and the princess started to relax on how the Sound Knight's song comforted her. She explained how lonely she is at times. The Leafe knight listened to the sad words of his princess. "Himeno, would you like to come to our world? You can live with us in Leafeania. I'm sure everyone would be happy to have you there." Sasame gazed into Himeno's eyes. Himeno put her attention on to the cup of tea she held in her hands. 'Sasame seams to truly care about me, but to just up and leave my family just like that…' Himeno looks up to Sasame "You're so sweet Sasame. I am really happy you care so much, and I do want to go with you… However, there is no way I can run away now." 'Who am I kidding Sasame is only this nice to me because I am the Pre'tear. Everyone needs me because I am the Pre'tear. If I was not the Pre'tear nobody would care about me. 'I am not even brave enough to find out if this is true. I don't have the courage to ask. Because I'm too scared to find out what I think is true.' "You are so strong, Himeno." Sasame admitted. 'Me strong? What a laugh.' "I'm not strong at all, because I'm…" Himeno was cut off by Sasame's Producer. Sasame left with his producer to discus his up coming shows. Himeno sat down her tea and walked into the woman's restroom.

Himeno stood in front of the mirror in the restroom and gazed sadly on her reflection. 'I should ask him and be done with it. But what if he does not answer my question? What if it is true? What if they don't accept me for who I am? Why am I so scared of their answer? Am I afraid of getting close to them? I only want them to accept me for who I am not what I am.' Tears began to flow out of Himeno's jewel like eyes. 'I just need to ask one of them it will make me feel better to get that off my chest. Even if it is bad I will try and accept it. I'm going to ask him.' Himeno decided and washed the tears from her face. She walked out of the restroom to go in search of Sasame, when Himeno noticed all the lights in the building were out. It was entirely pitch black where she stood. Not even the emergency lights were working. 'I'm scared. Something is not right here. It's too quiet and way to dark in here.' Himeno began to feel the walls in hope to find her way out. 'Sasame, Hayate where are you? Why are you not here when I need you?' Himeno began to shake when she saw a female figure come towards her in the distance of the pitch black halls. 'Why is it I can only see her? It is like she is made up of the blackness. Could it be the Disaster Princess? Who is…?' Himeno gasped as she recognized who was in front of her. "Mayune?"


	7. Wash Away the Darkness

**Wash Away the Darkness**

There standing right in front of the sadden princess was her older stepsister. Mayune was almost glowing in the darkness, it scared Himeno to the point that she let out an ear piercing scream. The Pre'tear was truly shocked to see her tall pink haired step sister here. 'Why is Mayune here?'

As Mayune stepped closer to Himeno she began to insult her more and more. Himeno did not pay it much mind because she was deep in thought that is until Mayune uttered two small words "Leafe Knights". 'How does Mayune know about the Leafe Knights?' Himeno was truly puzzled about this.

Himeno began to ask "Mayune, you…" But she was cut off by the older girl. "I know everything, Himeno." A demon seed began to sprout from the neck of the girl with the long flowing pink hair. Before the princess could even take a step four long tendrils grabbed the Pre'tear by the arms and legs. "It serves you right, Himeno" Mayune chuckled. Himeno was getting annoyed by all of the melodramatics that her stepsister was using on her. "I can not believe that I am being attacked by my own stepsister…" Himeno shook her head. Mayune smirked at this "I don't ever remember becoming your sister, Himeno!" Mayune moved her hair out of her face. "I don't want a low class person like you acting like a part of my family! I can not even stand to look at you!" The new puppet's nails grew long and sharp as she approached her younger stepsister. Himeno was at the verge of tears hearing these words come out of Mayune's mouth. It took all of the self control that Himeno had to not cry. Everything that she feared was in fact true. 'I am not needed after all. Maybe it would be better off if I was dead.' Mayune's sharp nails came dangerously close to Himeno's throat. "Is that why you've been so mean to me Mayune?" Himeno began "Is that why you became her puppet?" Himeno stared at the floor 'I thought it was going to be fun to have sisters… I guess I was wrong.' The princess rose her head to her puppet stepsister "You know if you take my Leafe… I will die right, Mayune?" The tendrils tightened around Himeno. "That is fine with me. Because, I don't heed you Himeno, and neither does my mother, Mawata, or any one else! Fare well Himeno."

'Himeno where are you?' Hayate was going out of his mind with fear as he followed the rest of the knights in search of Himeno. 'Please be safe, I don't know what I would do if I lost you.' The Wind Knight's fists tighten. 'Himeno I need you please be safe. I don't know what I would do if I could not see your warm smile any more.' Hayate began to speed up.

Sasame was observing the every movement of the Wind Knight as they raced down the hallways in search of the princess. 'So you do care deeply for her, Hayate? Not only because she is the Pre'tear.' Sasame's heart sadden a little from this because he too had feelings for Himeno. 'I will be like her big brother for now until the fighting is over then we will see who she likes best, Hayate.' The knights raced on into the complete darkness lead by their leader and the light that he gave off.

"There is nothing for you to be jealous of, Mayune… The Pre'tear is the one needed not me. If I was not the Pre'tear then I would be just a regular high school girl nothing special about that." Hayate's heart leaped when he heard Himeno's voice 'She is near by I can hear her.' The knight passed all of his fellow knights and followed the sound of the voice that he found to be the most beautiful thing in the world. 'I'm coming Himeno.' The princess continued "Lets face it, I am hot headed and I am always feeling sorry for myself." The Sound Knight was shocked when he heard this. He thought he knew Himeno the best out of all of the knights but he did not know Himeno's pain. The next words that Himeno said were like a knife to his heart. "Just a few minutes ago I wished I was dead. My heart is full of darkness. I would never be accepted as Himeno Awayuki… Let alone as the Pre'tear." Sasame held back the pain 'I am not worthy of being a knight to you, Himeno. No wonder you don't look at me the same way you look at Hayate.'

The light grew when the knights reached Himeno "Everyone has some darkness inside them, and that is why the light shines so beautifully!" Kei stopped Himeno before she could say one more negative thing about herself. Himeno was relieved to see her knights come to her rescue even though it was because she was the Pre'tear. Himeno could not help but smile at her knights. 'Thank you for finding me, everyone.' With a swift movement Hayate cut the tendrils with his wind setting the princess free. Sasame caught her as she fell gracefully to the ground. "Himeno!" Hayate called out to the girl. "I am alright." She reassured him. "She just took some of my Leafe that is all." Sasame sadly looked at his princess "I'm sorry." Himeno smiled at the Knight of Sound and told him that there was nothing to be sorry about. Sasame interrupted her "I thought I understood you, I am not worthy of being your knight." Himeno was too stunned for words. She had never seen Sasame show her so much pain before. She did not know how to take it. "Come on don't be that way, Himeno!" Mannon chirped "You know I am just crazy for you." Go and the two youngest knights agreed with Mannon. The Knight of Ice tried to scare the knights of Fire, Water, and Plants away from his Himeno. They had ruined his moment of being cool and he would not forgive them for it. Sasame ignored the immature knights and added "That's right Himeno; we all are crazy about you." Himeno blushed. 'I can not believe it they care for me not because I am the Pre'tear, but because I am Himeno. People do care for me after all not because of what I am but who I am.' Himeno let out a dazzling smile "Thank you." Hayate stepped closer to her "What are you, an idiot? You were talking about if you were not the Pre'tear, but can you picture us if we were not the Leafe Knights? What if we were your class mates?"

Himeno had to pause to imagine the knights being her classmates. Kei trying to correct the teacher Go cooking up sweets in the home economics class, Sasame being the model student, and Hayate being her desk mate hiding behind his text book and eating ramen while in the middle of a lecture. Just the thought of Hayate being her class mate amused her to no end. Himeno started to laugh "No, I can not imagine it." Hayate Put his hands on his hips "What the hell is so damned funny?" as she continued the thought of Hayate eating in class. Hayate rubbed his brow. "You are all who you are, all of you." Himeno stated. "Exactly!" Hayate smiled "Both Himeno Awayuki and the Pre'tear are part of who you are, right?" the princess gazed at the Wind Knight for a short moment 'What a sweet smile he has.' Himeno Smiled back at Hayate "Right!" Hayate smirked "Besides no other Pre'tear would try to take on the Disaster Princess with their bare hands." Himeno's fist went flying but stopped when she heard the voice for her puppet step sister. "Excuse me, I am still here." Mayune grumbled. "Who do you think you are ignoring me!" Himeno stared at her step sister. "Mayune."

"Himeno, It is time to release your sister from darkness." Kei reached his hand out to his Princess. Himeno nodded and merged with Kei to become the Pre'tear of Light. 'Mayune's darkness and my weakness will disappear in the light' Himeno called upon the Scepter of Light and destroyed the demon seed controlling her Step sister, Mayune. Himeno carefully caught her stepsister and laid her to rest on the couch in the waiting room. "Don't worry she is just unconscious." Kei reassured Himeno "That's good." The high school girl smiled. "It's not good at all. I miscalculated; the Princess of Disaster did not show herself." Kei interrupted. Himeno's eyes widened "Huh? What are you…?" Mannon cut off Himeno's question "Himeno, listen up! Kei used you as a decoy! He said he'd use you to lure out the Princess of Disaster!" Go covered Mannon's mouth. "A decoy?" Himeno was shocked. 'Kei was using me as a decoy?' Kei looked at Himeno's eyes "It's not like we have allot of options right now." Himeno interrupted him "But…" Before Himeno could say one more word Kei feel unconscious onto the floor. "Kei!" Himeno shrieked. Hayate stopped her from running to him. "It's ok, he just drained. Don't blame Kei, Himeno. He used up almost all of his Leafe to find you. He had said that he considered the risk of using the Pre'tear as a decoy and he was ready to protect you himself if anything happened." Kei rose to his feet "It was nothing." He was still holding his head. "Anyway, it looks like the Princess of Disaster's host is no fool! I don't think she is going to show herself until she is completely resurrected."

Himeno stood there blank "Host?" Hayate placed his hands lovingly onto her shoulder. "Himeno, the Princess of Disaster has possessed some one, probably some one close to you." He squeezed her shoulder ever so slightly and turned the princess so he could look straight into her eyes "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Go carefully picked up Mayune and followed the knights and Himeno to her home. "Where is her room?" Go asked Himeno and she directed the fire knight to her step sisters room and placed her on her bed. Himeno followed Go into Mayune's room and sat down next to her unconscious step sister. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you but for now on I am going to try my best to make things right between you and me." Himeno covered Mayune with her blanket and gave her new older sister a kiss on the cheek. 'I will protect you, my new family.' Himeno returned to her room and for the first time in weeks Himeno slept without any nightmares. Hayate watched his love sleep through the night and for the first time in sixteen years he found peace.


End file.
